The Laptop Disaster
by MelancholyDisaster
Summary: Even on a class trip Jounouchi can’t seem to stop inadvertently causing Kaiba no end of trouble. So when the blonde teen ends up breaking Kaiba’s laptop, he must accept the consequences – becoming the CEO’s personal assistant – for a week! Will Jounouch
1. Chapter One

"Argh!! How the hell did I get stuck with _you _– of all people – as a roommate?" Jounouchi's voice rose with every word and his hands practically ripped the hair from his head. He paced around the small room not paying attention to the other presence.

"I can't believe this! Yug' and I had so many plans. I was so looking forward to playing all those practical jokes. Ah, to see the look on Anzu's face when she realises shaving cream and not shampoo. Oh, and the water in the glass trick when Honda's sleeping. Old, but classic..." Jounouchi's mind was so wrapped up in his daydream; he couldn't remember what he had been pulling his hair out for.

That was, of course, until an irritated voice broke through his fantasies. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time, mutt?"

Jounouchi turned furious eyes onto the source of his hatred sitting smartly on the bed, "– Kaiba, I'm not a dog."

Kaiba, only amused by Jounouchi's temper simply waved his hand, as if swatting away a buzzing fly. Which in this case, Jounouchi was sure he was implying exactly. That just made him angrier. He couldn't believe his lady luck had abandoned him like this. What in God's name did he do to deserve having Seto Kaiba as a roommate for a whole week?

"Look mutt, I'm not too pleased about this either. Do you think I want fleas in my room? Just stick to your bed over there," he pointed to the one nearest the window, "and as long as you are with your _friends_ all day we won't even be around each other."

Jounouchi glared but nodded slowly. Kaiba was right, of course – though he wasn't about to admit that to the stupid bastard – as long as he was with his friends, they wouldn't come across each other until curfew. But by then, they'd both be too tired to even fight, and just hit the sack.

"Fine," Jounouchi moved his bag to his temporary bed – not that he had a say in the matter – and plopped his bag unceremoniously onto the large bed. Forgetting about his roommate problems, he scrounged around for a new shirt and towel. When he found one that smelt decent enough, he made his was past Kaiba. "Okay, I count dibs on the shower!"

"Hmm, I'm surprised the puppy knows how to clean himself. Where did you learn that trick?" Kaiba smirked. Red faced and angry Jounouchi glared at him before slamming the washroom door behind him. He really wanted to smack that smirk off his face but he didn't want to waste time fighting when he only had an hour until meeting his friends for dinner.

He hung his towel over the shower door and began stripping. Clothed only in his boxers he turned on the water and waited for the perfect temperature. Finally, once it was ready he stripped completely and climbed in. The warm water cascaded onto his body and he sighed contently. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the week, but thankfully his friends were only a few doors down.

---

Kaiba gathered his things together and neatly placed his bags next to his bed. Having nothing better to do since Jounouchi had taken over the bathroom he rested comfortably on his bed, the laptop he always carried, buzzed busily while he typed.

He really had no desire to be here, especially since he had a business to run. However, Mokuba the manipulator that he was (and how he became that way Kaiba did not want to know), finally convinced his older brother to take a 'vacation'.

"Come on, it'll be fun. The whole gang is going and you really need to take a break. You've been working too hard. Besides, I'm sure you can annoy Jounouchi all you want. That always perks you up." Kaiba reluctantly agreed, but couldn't help but be wary of his brother's eyes. They held mischief – he was planning something. Kaiba shuddered to think what it was.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts and numbers he didn't realise Jounouchi step into the room until he was announcing his leave.

"The shower's all yours moneybags. And don't worry I didn't leave any hair or anything. Don't forget you have to meet the class in," he glanced at the clock, "half an hour. Later."

Kaiba watched the door shut and then glanced at the time. Damn, how long had that mutt been in there? He sighed and then stared at his computer. He really didn't want to be here. And when he returned home, he was going to make Mokuba regret it. No dessert for a week. He deserved it.

-

"Yo, Jou I'm surprised you're still alive." Honda slapped his friend's back while Yugi and Yami surrounded him.

"Yeah, yeah. You know it's only because if Kaiba killed me now, it'd be way too obvious. He's probably gonna wait until the last day, so he can stash my body." Jounouchi laughed wryly.

"You're sick man, just sick." Honda laughed.

"Oh you guys. Kaiba's not that bad." Yugi tried to defend the cold teen but it was useless. Jounouchi and Honda snorted simultaneously. "You should give him a chance. He's still human after all."

"Maybe he looks that way, but you know, that's just a disguise." Jounouchi continued, sniggering to himself.

The group made their way to the bustling restaurant and they found Anzu with Ryou , Bakura and Ootagi. They found a table large enough to hold them all and Jounouchi looked around, admiring the buffet table being prepared for the hungry students.

He could already hear his stomach growling hungrily. Really, that four hour bus ride had left him craving food. He swore if he had the choice, he'd eat the whole buffet.

Unfortunately, he was stopped from grabbing all the food within his reach when one of the supervising teachers announced that they couldn't start eating until every student was present. Jounouchi, impatient, scanned the restaurant to see who was keeping him from the precious food awaiting their fate. He counted off most of his classmates when he finally realised he didn't see the familiar – though frustrating – sight of neatly combed brown hair.

Where the hell was Kaiba? Trust him to be the reason of his stomach's unneeded torture.

"Ah, Jounouchi-san, since your roommate has failed to show up, can you please do us the honour of fetching him." He silently groaned. Why did everyone treat him as if some kind of dog? Really, he didn't have any fleas!

He nodded, and with one regretful look back at his postponed dinner, he made his way to the elevator. He cursed at his luck. Wasn't Kaiba always the one stressing to always be on time? Where had that brunette disappeared to?

It took only a few minutes for him to reach his room and he quickly entered. Scanning the room he was met with the same sight he had left with. Kaiba seemed not to have noticed his entrance and merely continued to type furiously on his laptop. Jounouchi growled angrily. The prick wasn't even ready for dinner. And after he had told him to be downstairs, the nerve!

"Kaiba! Hurry up; you were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago!" Jounouchi cried irritated. He really hated having to deal with this man on an empty stomach.

Kaiba glanced up from the screen and looked at Jounouchi with pure annoyance written on his face. "Shut it mutt. I have work to do. I can't waste my time with this stupid trip." He returned his gaze back onto the screen.

"Then why the hell did you even come? You should've just stayed at your precious Kaiba Corp." Jounouchi stomped his way in front of the bed, hoping Kaiba understood his message – he was hungry and pissed.

"What are you doing here anyways? Just go eat your dinner." His eyes didn't leave the screen this time.

"I can't! I was sent to get you. We can't have our dinner until _everyone _is downstairs. So hurry up and get ready. I'm starving and you're holding up my dinner."

"Tsk tsk. Is the poor puppy is begging for his kibble?" Kaiba's frown turned into a smirk.

Jounouchi glared but he gave up when it did nothing but waste more time. Kaiba still wasn't moving. He had about enough of this. Angrily he stalked over to the side of the bed and really, it was Kaiba's fault for not listening to him. He reached for the nearest object he could find – which happened to be a pillow – and without thinking (a skill he needed to acquire, and this is proof) whacked Kaiba on the head.

This action caused two things to happen. One, in Kaiba's pure disbelief and surprise knocked his precious laptop to the ground, losing everything he'd been working on. Two, always one to recover quickly, lunged at the shocked blonde in blind fury, consequently knocking both of them to the ground – where they continued to argue.

"You stupid dog! Look at the mess you've made. You've destroyed my computer!" Furious, Kaiba landed a punch on Jounouchi's face while he straddled the blonde's hips.

Jounouchi tried to regain his senses – having had the air knock from his lungs – and made a move to get from under Kaiba's body. He struggled against him, forcing the brunette to pin his arms to the floor above his head. Jounouchi tried to free them but Kaiba's grip was like steel. He instead opted to glare at his captor, disgusted at the fact he was pinned down and unable to break free.

"Kaiba get off me! It's your fault anyways for not listening to me. This wouldn't have happened if you'd just come downstairs." Jounouchi shouted.

The grip on his arms tightened and he finally noticed the dark look on Kaiba's face. He was _pissed. _Well, serves him right for not listening to me, Jounouchi thought. He wondered fleetingly if anyone had noticed his long absence and had sent for help. He was going to need it.

"So how are you going to pay me back?" A sudden cold voice broke through the blonde's thoughts.

"Huh?" Jounouchi glanced at the face above his – was it just him or did Kaiba seem closer all of a sudden? Then his words sunk in. What did he mean pay him back? Did Kaiba know he barely had enough to pay for lunch let alone a laptop?! Knowing Kaiba, it was probably like ten times the price a normal laptop should be because of course, it was meant for the young CEO. Rich bastard.

"I'm sure even someone like you, with the IQ of a worm, should know what I'm referring to." His voice was serious, but the tone, slightly teasing. Though Jounouchi barely caught it and pretended not to hear it, in case he was wrong. He didn't need more trouble on his plate. And thinking of which – he was still hungry.

"I don't have enough money to pay you – at least, not now. I can pay you back, maybe in a few weeks?" Jounouchi had a part-time job that he kept secret from everyone. He didn't want any of his friends to grow suspicious of his financial situation. He wasn't exactly broke, but his father wasn't making enough to support them both. So he helped pay the bills but now how was he going to pay the CEO as well? He really should get one of those things everyone seems to have nowadays – patience.

"I'll need a new computer you know. They are not cheap."

"For you they are, you rich jackass, why don't _you _just buy a new one?" Jounouchi knew Kaiba was being serious about paying him back. He just hoped he could wiggle into safer ground, maybe lower the price?

"Oh I will, but since _you _destroyed it, I believe I should make you pay for all the damage you caused." He smirked.

Jounouchi knew he had no choice, but he wouldn't give in that easily. "Why do you want money from me? I'm sure what I give you is nothing compared to what you have."

"That's true," Kaiba said thoughtfully and Jounouchi held his breath. Maybe he'd be able to convince him after all! "However, you still need to pay." Pause. Smirking, Kaiba continued, "Why don't you work for me until you pay off your debt?"

All his hopes went crashing down and splattered onto the ground. "Work for _you? _What the hell do you need me for? Besides, if I have the 'I.Q. of a worm' as you said before, I'd be useless to your oh-so-wonderful company."

"Who said you'd be working for my company? I can't trust you with precious information, as you proved to me today." He nodded towards the fallen laptop. Jounouchi followed the gesture with his eyes, staring at the sight. He did feel a little guilty – a smidge really. Though Kaiba deserved it for being a bastard. "You'll be working for me."

"Okay...? Explain please." Jounouchi wasn't sure what Kaiba would need from him.

"This week, I know I said we wouldn't have to even interact with each other but I'm afraid this will have to be an option for you. You have to be my personal...uh..._assistant." _His smirk was unbelievably smug. Jounouchi growled.

He didn't like the idea, not at all. "You mean to tell me I'll have to be your personal _slave?_" He was not anyone's slave.

"I wouldn't use that word exactly, but since you offered."

"Kaiba you –" The blonde let out a chain of colourful words, some Kaiba had never heard of, and struggled against the older man. Faintly, it registered he was still under the CEO and this angered him more. "Get off me you stupid jerk."

Kaiba looked at him for a second, as if also realising their position and suddenly let go as if touching fire. He sat back watching as Jounouchi rose as well. They finally sat facing one another.

Kaiba broke their unofficial glaring contest. "I don't believe you have much choice in the matter mutt. It's either being my assistant, or paying the money in full the moment we arrive home."

Jounouchi clamped his mouth shut, biting back any retort he had. Kaiba wasn't making this easy. Unless there was a miracle in the next five seconds, Jounouchi was flat broke and he couldn't afford to pay the CEO in such a short amount of time. However, he was not anyone's slave. He refused to bow to someone as jerk-faced as Kaiba. And yet I really didn't have much choice, he thought, weighing his choices.

After a moment he let out a deep sigh. He knew he would regret this, but really he had no other option. "Fine, I'll be your... _assistant._" He managed to hold on to some dignity as he spat the word out like the sour taste it was.

Kaiba smirked, fully satisfied in the answer. Jounouchi shuddered at what the taller teen was planning for him. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Now then, should we make our way to dinner? I'm sure they'll be waiting for us." Kaiba gracefully rose from the floor and dusted off his school uniform. Jounouchi, slightly less gracefully, stood and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Pick up my computer mutt, and don't you dare drop it."

Jounouchi scowled ready to fight back but stopped himself short. He was under Kaiba's control now, no matter how much he loathed his situation. He wondered, as he picked up the lap top carefully, how he would explain this to his friends. He was sure he was going to be met with smirks and teasing rather than sympathy.

"It's just one week, right? As soon as we make it home I'm free." Jounouchi asked, placing the burden in his hands on Kaiba's desk.

"One week – if you behave, mutt." Kaiba answered, already opening the door. "Follow me, we're late." With that, he walked out the room.

Jounouchi listened to his footsteps echoing in the hallway before making his was to follow. He sighed and muttered, "It's your fault, jack-ass."

-------

So, uh, let me know what you think. Please and thank you. =)


	2. Chapter Two

Warning: Language, slash  
Summary: Even on a class trip Jounouchi can't seem to stop (inadvertently) causing Kaiba no end of trouble. So when the blonde teen ends up breaking Kaiba's laptop, he must accept the consequences – becoming the CEO's personal _assistant_ – for a week! Will Jounouchi survive this torture, or will something meant to punish a disobedient puppy, actually become a treat for both puppy and master?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Dinner, for lack of a better word, was torture.

Jounouchi and Kaiba arrived downstairs only to find that the class had long ago begun eating, not waiting for the two classmates to show up. Jounouchi growled furiously when he heard the chattering and clanking coming from the dining room. He ran to the buffet table and almost cried at the lack of food before him. Dejectedly he began to gather what was left of the food as he looked for his friends.

Kaiba came up behind him. "Just like a puppy with his tail between his legs. It seems as if your friends decided to leave you the leftovers."

Jounouchi ignored the comment, too upset about his lack of dinner. Kaiba continued to follow the blonde, as if waiting for Jounouchi to take the bait, but he didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting.

"Jou! What took so long?" Honda came up to his friend, shooting a glare at the CEO standing opposite him. "Why don't you mind your own business Kaiba?"

The taller teen smirked, "This is my business. For you see you're talking to my ser-"

"Sorry man," Jounouchi interrupted standing between the two. "We got into some trouble but everything's okay now. Anyways, why are you guys eating? I thought we couldn't start until _everyone _was here."

Honda turned his gaze to his friend, forgetting about the brunette he was just glaring at. "Oh, we waited for you guys, but the students were getting restless and hungry so the teachers just told us to eat. Man, the food here is great!"

"Great," Jounouchi looked at his half empty plate and scowled. This vacation wasn't turning out into the one he'd been hoping for.

"So come on, everyone's waiting and Ootogi challenged me to a food stuffing contest."

Jounouchi nodded, wanting to just hang out with his friends and forget everything that had just happened with Kaiba. He began following the pointed-hair brunette when a hand closed around his shoulder and practically yanked him back. It was all he could do to keep his precious dinner from falling.

He whipped around to face Kaiba, his hand still on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? Did I tell you to follow that bird-brain friend of yours?"

"What – but, they're my friends. Where else am I going to sit?" Jounouchi asked curiously and slightly frustrated. Why couldn't the night just end?

"With your master, where else?" With that, Kaiba led him to a corner of the restaurant where they were sure to be away from other tables and curious ears. However, Jounouchi wasn't about to go quietly and started to squirm within Kaiba's grip. The grip tightened. "Don't fight me mutt. You agreed to this."

"What the hell? You never said I had to eat with you!" Jounouchi whispered harshly, trying to avoid the curious and excited glances directed at the pair.

"You're my assistant and therefore, you must follow me around like –"

"Enough with the dog jokes! They're getting old." Jounouchi muttered, fully annoyed now.

"You are to follow me and complete the tasks I assign to you." Kaiba stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jounouchi was starting to rethink this whole arrangement. It would probably be less torturous to just pay the man all his life's income as opposed to be his slave. He realised suddenly, he had fallen into the agreement without really setting some rules or boundaries. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

"Kaiba, we need to set some rules." Jounouchi finally said.

"We'll discuss them during dinner." Kaiba said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Sighing, the blonde followed the brunette. However, he was again yanked from his destination when another hand landed on his shoulder. He started to wonder when he'd become a freaking rope because it seemed like everyone wanted to pull him in different directions. He glared at the hand. Then he turned to glare at Honda, who was attached to the offending hand.

"Where are you going? I thought you were behind me." Honda asked confused but shooting dangerous looks at Kaiba.

"Sorry man, but I'm sitting with money-bags tonight. Gotta set some rules on this whole room arrangement, understand?" Jounouchi said quickly, coming up with the first excuse to come to mind. He wasn't lying either, at least not completely.

"Oh well then," Though he still gazed suspiciously at the other teen. "Call me if you need me."

Jounouchi let out a breath of relief as he watched his friend walk away without causing a scene. He couldn't bring himself to tell his friends what he had just agreed to – at least not without first understanding it himself. He turned to follow Kaiba again and sat down on the chair opposite him when they made it to the secluded table.

Without warning Jounouchi plunged into his dinner, having had enough. He was starving! He ignored the disgusted look Kaiba shot him, not caring in the least what the brunette thought of him. He'd been hungry for a while now and dammit, it seemed everyone wanted to deny him his right to eat.

They sat for a few minutes, with Jounouchi practically devouring his food and Kaiba munching slowly on his. Finally, Kaiba broke the silence, getting Jounouchi's attention. "What rules did you want to discuss?"

Jounouchi paused, thoughtful. He was slightly surprised Kaiba was actually giving him the chance to save himself from some humiliation. He dropped his fork onto the plate, playing with the food still left on it. Finally, "Well, first, I refuse to call you 'master' or bow down to you. I don't want to be humiliated in front of the whole class.

Kaiba rolled his eyes but stayed silent giving the blonde the chance to continue. Seeing as Kaiba was actually giving him an ear, Jounouchi felt some of his courage return to him. "Also, I won't ever do anything to hurt my friends so don't get any ideas. And I get time to spend with my friends."

There. Satisfied, Jounouchi finished off the last of his dinner. He waited for Kaiba's response while at the same time trying to ignore his friend's suspicious looks and the class's surprised gazes. He knew sitting with Kaiba would attract more attention than he wanted.

Finally, "All right – terms accepted. However, I have a few rules of my own. For starters, you are to do anything I ask of you without complaint or argue. Secondly, you are not to speak to me or go into my personal space unless I deem otherwise. Finally, you are to eat dinner with me every night. Understood?"

"Fine, fin- wait a minute! Eat dinner with you? Why the hell would I want to eat with you? Didn't I just say I wanted time with my friends?" Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what Kaiba's game was, but he wasn't going to lose.

"I said dinner. I never said breakfast or lunch." Kaiba stated slowly, as if Jounouchi was a child being taught a lesson. Jounouchi glowered at the gesture.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I don't have a choice now do I?"

Kaiba's silence was his answer. Sighing, the blonde nodded grudgingly. He could feel his bones turning into mush as he let out a long breath. The day's events and surprises had really taken a toll on him and Jounouchi wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep until morning. He hoped that breakfast would be able to satisfy him better than this miserable excuse for dinner.

It wasn't long – though for the blonde it felt like hours – until the teachers announced curfew (10:30 pm) and that it was way past their bed time. Students, also feeling the day's excitement, slowly began to make their way to their rooms confirming plans to meet friends in the morning. Jounouchi followed the group of classmates and quickly lost sight of the brunette he'd been eating with only moments ago.

Unexpectedly ("_cough_" his throat was suddenly itchy) Jounouchi spotted the familiar spikes of dark hair within the throng. "Hey!"

"Jou!" Yugi called happily, as he escaped from Yami's embrace. The older look alike nodded to the blonde. "We missed you at dinner today."

"Me too. Where are Honda and the rest of the gang?" The three found their way into one of the packed up elevators.

"I guess they got lost in the crowd. What happened with Kaiba? When Honda told us, we couldn't believe you actually sat down with him. Are you guys calling a truce?"

Jounouchi caught the small hint of hope within the question. He knew Yugi wasn't fond of Kaiba's constant insults to his friend and Jounochi's exaggerated comebacks. He wanted everyone to get along, or at least act civil to one another. So Jounouchi tried his best (he really did!) but whenever he was around the CEO, his will power seemed to run behind his instinct and beg it to take over. He couldn't control it. Though, lately their fights have become routine more than anything else. The malice isn't as strong as it once was. At least he hoped.

"Something like that," The elevator reached their floor and the three twisted their way through the students. Jounouchi bid goodnight to his friends and slowly made his way to his room. He stumbled slightly as he opened the door and walked in.

He was tired and he just wanted to fall into the sleep that was pulling at his mind. The lights were off when he finally decided to look around. So Kaiba hadn't made it in yet. Whatever. He was finally going to be able to get some much needed rest.

Not bothering to take off his clothes, only his shoes and sweater, he practically jumped under the covers and sighed contently as the remaining energy in his body began to recharge slowly. He felt himself disconnect from the world and his mind succumbing to sleep's impatient embrace. However, as he drifted somewhere between dreams and reality, a piercing light cut through his mind and amber eyes cringed painfully.

"The hell-?" Jounouchi yelled angrily, his mind again forced to stay awake.

"Get up, mutt." A familiar icy sound cut through his confusion.

Blinking, Jounouchi slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright light. An irritated CEO stood right next to his bed, with arms wrapped around his chest as if waiting for something. It took several minutes of intense glaring and endless confusion until Jounouchi finally felt a soft breeze on his warm skin.

As if cold water had been poured onto his head, though Kaiba's glare could arguably count as the same thing, Jounouchi jumped from under the covers. In his sleep hazed mind and in the darkness, he'd completely forgotten his bed was (by no choice of his own) sitting innocently next to the slightly opened window. If he listened closely enough, he'd swear he heard snickering coming from that direction, or maybe it was his sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him.

"Ugh, as if this day couldn't get any worse..." Jounouchi mumbled.

"Oh, I don't think it's been that bad. I acquired a servant, no matter how pathetic and useless he may be." Kaiba took off his student jacket and motioned for Jounouchi to move away.

"If I'm so pathetic and useless, please spare me the _honour._" Jounouchi was too tired to put any passion into his comeback. He really wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up with a clearer mind in the morning. He jumped under the covers of _his _bed. The light was still bright so he stuck his head under his pillow while Kaiba got ready for bed. Vaguely, he realised he still hadn't changed into his pyjamas but lacked the energy to do so.

"Don't you even sleep with proper sleeping clothes?" Jounouchi faintly heard the question. He mumbled something – an answer – he didn't know. But soon everything became silent and he knew no more.


	3. Chapter Three

Warning: Language, slash  
Summary: Even on a class trip Jounouchi can't seem to stop (inadvertently) causing Kaiba no end of trouble. So when the blonde teen ends up breaking Kaiba's laptop, he must accept the consequences – becoming the CEO's personal _assistant_ – for a week! Will Jounouchi survive this torture, or will something meant to punish a disobedient puppy, actually become a treat for both puppy and master?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yawning, Jounouchi stretched and groggily opened his eyes. He was met with a white ceiling and it took a few minutes to register that he wasn't at home. Groaning as he awoke, he sat up and looked around. The morning sun was creeping through the window, casting warm rays onto his bed. He sighed, it felt nice.

A faint snoring to his right reminded him of his unwanted roommate. He shot a glare at the brunette but it faltered slightly with the sight that met him. It was the first time in their acquaintance that he'd ever seen Kaiba look so ... what's the word... calm? Yes. He looked peaceful without the constant frown and scowls that were usually etched upon his face.

In a rush of memories his glare returned and he huffed. He had actually agreed to be Kaiba's slave! Well, so far nothing had really happened. But that didn't mean Kaiba wasn't planning something. Something, Jounouchi was sure was meant to humiliate or degrade him in some way. However, right now, he was going to take advantage of the fact that the brunette still hadn't awoken.

As quietly as he could he rolled out of bed, so to speak, and grabbed his bag. He tip toed his way to the bathroom, keeping a close eye on Kaiba in case he woke up suddenly. Once he made it in one piece and without even stirring the other, he whooped in silence.

Getting ready to shower he finally realised he had fallen asleep with his clothes on, again. I really need to stop doing that, he thought. It wrinkled the clothing, and he really hated ironing. Shrugging, he took off his clothing and stepped into the awaiting shower.

--

At the sound of running water Kaiba groaned and turned over. He wondered briefly who was showering so early in the morning and disturbing his sleep, but felt his mind slipping away. A little over half an hour later (though he swore it felt like a few minutes) Kaiba's eyes opened and blinked to adjust to the light.

He decided that that was enough sleep and he needed to get ready for wor – wait. He wasn't in his room. Slowly he rose and blinked and in a rush he remembered yesterday. He rose from the bed and found that the bed next to his was missing a certain blonde. This was both a prayer granted and a slight disappointment. Wait, what? Disappointment? No, no. It only meant he wouldn't be able to tease him so early in the morning.

"Where is the mutt, I wonder." He rose and glanced around the room. He was met by silence.

He looked in the bathroom, but it was empty as well. The only clue that Jounouchi left of his presence was the drying towel hung up on the shower's door. Kaiba came to the conclusion that he had already left to eat breakfast. Knowing the mutt, he was most likely devouring the food, especially since he'd missed out last night.

He was mildly surprised to find out that Jounouchi was an early riser. He always thought that the mutt was not a morning person, considering all the times he rushed into class late with the same tired excuse – "he overslept." He shrugged and pushed the thought away. It had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the mutt. Case in point, not important.

It took only half an hour to shower and change. Kaiba soon found himself in the elevator making its way downstairs. He ignored the shy glances the girls were giving him. Instead he glared at the buttons before him, idly wondering if they were germ infested from grubby teenage hands. Unconsciously, he wiped his hand along his pant leg and grimaced. Disgusting.

The restaurant was filled with students murmuring to each other, excitement in the air. Kaiba frowned and his gaze soon found Jounouchi. He was sitting with his group of friends, and they were all laughing at something. Kaiba rolled his eyes. They never changed.

He made himself coffee and grabbed toast before finding a seat far from the other students. He shifted uncomfortably, but managed to eventually sit still. He felt lost without his computer. He was so use to carrying it around everywhere that he missed the extra weight. It was the perfect distraction from the world he was forced to be in. He could easily get lost in the numbers and figures and ignore what others were doing.

Without his laptop, he was forced to nibble on his bread, feeling suddenly self-conscious that he was alone. Everywhere he looked, there were classmates with friends just talking, laughing or sitting together. He always enjoyed eating dinner with Mokuba. It was the only real time they had to spend together and it was relaxing after a long day of work and nonsense.

However, he'd spent so much time isolating himself from the rest of his classmates (still believing that they were all insignificant compared to himself) that now he had no one to sit with. And even the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp felt uncomfortable sitting all by himself during breakfast. His gaze travelled back to Jounouchi and his friends when another round of laughter erupted.

"So are you guys ready for the beach?" Kaiba could, annoyingly enough, hear the pointed hair bird brain ask the group.

"Yes! I can't wait to finally work on my tan." Anzu answered.

Kaiba snorted softly but couldn't close his ears from the conversation. He vaguely remembered the teachers mentioning the beach. Was that today?

"Yep, I got my bathing suit on already." Jounouchi said, patting his thigh and motioning to the green trunks he had on.

"When do you think the teachers are going to let us go?" Yugi asked, chewing on his breakfast.

Jounouchi shrugged. "Dunno. But maybe after breakfast, when all the students are done eating."

"But isn't it unhealthy to swim after you've eaten?" Bird brain again.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and smacked his friend playfully on the arm. "You idiot, the ride there is like twenty minutes away. By the time _everyone _is ready and downstairs I'm sure it'll be like half an hour. Plus another ten minutes to get in the bus and settled and twenty to get there. It's more than enough time to digest your food. Besides are you actually going to swim right away?"

At the blonde's wink and smirk Honda grinned and they high-fived. Kaiba rolled his eyes again while taking a sip of his cooling coffee. He noted briefly the green that glittered in Ootagi's eyes. He raised an eyebrow but quickly turned away before anyone could notice where his attention laid.

After another twenty minutes of random conversations and the stupid jokes Kaiba had the misfortunate to hear, the group finally decided to make their way upstairs. He exhaled slowly, pretending to not notice their leave. He watched as they decided on their meeting place and time and then scatter.

Kaiba sat quietly for a few minutes. Students were finishing up their breakfast and teachers were walking around. His math teacher found him sitting alone and approached him with a smile. Kaiba glanced over at her, disinterest deep in his eyes. She didn't take the hint.

"Kaiba-san, will you be joining us?" She asked, gesturing to the class.

"And if I refuse?" He had no inclination what-so-ever to spend his precious day around horny teenage boys making fools out of themselves and girls wearing skimpy bathing suits to attract unwanted attention.

She frowned. "Well I cannot force you to come. However, I don't see a point for you being here then. In any case, you can stay behind. You may not leave the hotel and you must be present once we arrive."

That was just perfect for him. He tuned out the rules she was sprouting and his eyes lazily swept the room. He saw a group of girls giggling madly to themselves and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, didn't they have anything better to do then ogle at him? However, a movement behind the group of girls caught his attention.

Familiar blond hair bounced in his vision as the girls opened the circle. Jounouchi was waiting for his friends and seemed to have collected a group of admirers. Kaiba could hear their annoying high voices as they spoke to the blonde.

"Oh Jou, would you be able to help me with my sun tan lotion? It's hard to get your back and I don't want to burn."

"I can't swim that well, will you teach me? I wouldn't mind some lessons."

"Want to go out for something to eat later?"

Kaiba growled irritated. Really, didn't these girls have anything better to do than to suck up any male specimen into their vortex of doom? He rolled his eyes at their incessant behaviour. To make it worse, it seemed as if the blonde was actually _enjoying _it as he smirked and smiled and charmed the hormone driven girls into uncontrollable giggles.

He didn't even know what the girls saw in the mutt anyways. He wasn't anything special. He was just a street punk with nothing to his name but a bad reputation in initiating fights and irritating the hell out of the CEO every single day. Trouble seemed to follow him like a shadow and he always acted before he thought. It didn't help that rumours referring to his crap home life spread like wildfire – though if they were rumours or truths, Kaiba wasn't sure.

"Kaiba-san are you listening to me?"

His teacher's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned his glare onto her. She flinched but didn't leave.

"You know, I've changed my mind. I think I will join the class. Excuse me." He walked up from his table completely ignoring his surprised but pleased teacher.

He scowled when he walked past the dog (in all his grinning glory) and sent him a cold glare. Jounouchi met his gaze and confusion swept in his eyes. Finally Kaiba stopped and turned to face the dog directly while ignoring the annoyed females.

"Can you come with me for a moment? I need your...assistance with something."

"What do you need Kaiba? Can't you see I'm busy?" He motioned to the still clinging girls who were glaring daggers at the CEO. Obviously Jounouchi's small fan club had dubbed Kaiba as his moral enemy – making him their enemies as well. He shrugged it off.

"I'm not asking mutt."

It looked like Jounouchi was about to argue before realization sparked in his eyes. He sighed deeply but plastered a smile on his face before the girls could notice. "I'm sorry girls but I have to help ol' moneybags with something. I'll meet you all later alright?"

Most pouted, while a few looked suspiciously at Kaiba, but they let him go. Kaiba snorted and made his way to the elevator. Jounouchi followed after him while sending the girls another grin. They smiled and started to mumble among themselves. Of course, it was the first time Jounouchi had gone _willingly _to somewhere Kaiba had ordered him to go. Not to mention that the CEO of Kaiba Corp never asked for help from _anybody._ They weren't sure what to make of this.

As the elevator doors closed, Kaiba couldn't help but let his smirk escape at seeing their disappointed faces. Maybe the dog's new position would come in handy for once.

-

"So what do you want?" Jounouchi asked once the elevator doors closed.

"I need you help me prepare my things before the class leaves to the beach." Kaiba answered simply.

Jounouchi looked over at the CEO like he'd finally apologised, threw all his pride to the wind and renounced all his money. In other words, Jounouchi thought Kaiba had lost his mind.

"Are you serious? What am I your mother? Can't you pack up your own things?"

"I'm perfectly capable of packing my own things, but when I have _help _just waiting to serve, why not take the advantage? Besides, you sure don't seem to have anything better to do."

"Uh, hello? Couldn't you see I was talking to those girls? Seriously, you ruined a perfectly good chance for me to get a date tonight."

Kaiba snorted. "I'm sure you'll survive. Why do you need one anyways?"

"Where have you been? Oh yeah, with your face up your ass," Kaiba growled while Jounouchi smirked and started walking away when the doors opened on their floor. "I need a date for the dance on our last night here, idiot. I'll look stupid without a date to go with."

Kaiba quickly sped up to walk in front of the blonde teen, he was _not _a follower. "Don't worry; you do that all on your own on a daily basis." It was Kaiba's turn to smirk this time. Jounouchi fumed, he had fallen right into that one.

Once they walked into the room Jounouchi went over to Kaiba's bed, crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? I don't have all day."

Kaiba swiftly grabbed his bag from the desk and threw it onto the bed. He then pulled out his suitcase from under the bed and fished around for his swimming trunks. Jounouchi couldn't believe this was actually happening. Kaiba was going to use their new deal to his total advantage. Jounouchi opened the back pack the brunette had thrown on the bed and waited for Kaiba to grab his things.

"Now, I'm going to change mutt. You finish packing my bag. I'm sure you know what's needed when one goes to the beach – and be quick." Kaiba stood up and locked himself in the washroom. Jounouchi stood for a minute listening to the shuffling of clothing confirming that indeed Kaiba was changing.

He looked at the open suitcase and sighed. He scrounged around for a beach towel, sun screen and a pair of sun glasses he found tucked away in a small pocket. He realised how unbelievable it was that he actually had permission to look among Kaiba's things. He was sure that no one else ever had this privilege – if you could call it that. But he thought, maybe deep down (and really deep down, deeper than the ocean floor and to the core of the earth where a small beating heart actually existed) Kaiba actually trusted him to some degree. This thought actually made him feel proud, though he would never admit it out loud. He quickly shook away the thought away. He shouldn't be dwelling on this too much.

As he zipped the bag, Kaiba chose the moment to walk out in all his naked glory. Well actually, he was wearing the bathing suit but Jounouchi still blushed. He realised this was the first time he'd ever really seen Kaiba without a shirt on. He was always wearing those insufferable trench coats or his school uniform.

As much as he loathed admitting it, Kaiba looked _good,_ for a guy anyways. It was no wonder why the girls flocked to him like seagulls. He was lean, with broad shoulders and very nicely toned muscles. He was a girl's dream guy – with the bad boy attitude to boot. There was no way Jounouchi could ever look that good with his own gangly body.

"Have you got my things together, mutt?" Kaiba said and pulled Jounouchi out of his slight trance.

"Uh yeah, your royal ass-ness." His blushed disappeared at the insult and he wondered why he ever thought Kaiba looked good. That smirk was insufferable.

"Well then, stop gawking and let's go downstairs." He pulled a blue shirt over his head and began to make his way outside. Jounouchi groaned when he realised that Kaiba expected him to follow, carrying his bag with him. He briefly wondered how much trouble he'd get into if he left the bag here, but thought against it. He shuddered to think of the punishment that Kaiba was sure to give him.

Grabbing his own towel and slinging it over his shoulder Jounouchi left, the door closing behind him.

* * *

I know, not much happens here...but it'll get interesting soon, I promise! Sorry for the late update. I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon anyways, so don't lose hope yet.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: you're carrying Kaiba's things because you _have _to. Jou, I hope you realise that you have a choice in the matter. Kaiba can't make you carry his things." Yugi said, and the blonde could tell his friend was curious beyond belief. To see a smug Kaiba walking out the elevator with a furious Jounouchi one step behind him carrying a black bag that was certainly not his own, was definitely something no one – including himself – would ever have believed, had they not seen it with their own eyes.

Students had frozen in position and a pin dropping would only have made the silence all the more loud. The same question ran through everyone's mind: Was Kaiba actually going to the beach? Most of the girl population (minus Jounouchi's small, but loyal admirers) were already cooking up plans to seduce the handsome CEO. Jounouchi could almost smell their recipes – and they were going to burn.

"Well, there's something I need to explain..." Jounouchi began, not sure where to actually begin and praying that the words that came out of his mouth would some how argue with him than against.

"Well explain. You've been acting kind of weird since we got here Jounouchi." Yugi crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side.

Jounouchi was suddenly glad the rest of their group hadn't shown up yet and Kaiba was too busy fending off girls to really be part of the conversation. It was much easier to talk to Yugi first, and though Yami was sort of intimidating, to say the least, he knew he would keep the secret. "Kaiba and I made up this...deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I have to be his personal assistance for the rest of the week." Jounouchi blushed madly at the stunned looks the two gave him. He wondered if he prayed enough, that whatever god was out there would shed some mercy on him and have a hole in the ground open up and swallow him. Then he wouldn't have to be Kaiba's slave and face his friends! He inwardly began to pray.

"Why? What did you do this time?" Yugi asked, slightly exasperated.

"What do you mean what did I do? Why are we suddenly blaming me?" Jounouchi grew defensive. He figured Honda, Ootogi and Bakura wouldn't take his side, if anything they'd team up and tease him until he was old and grey. But Yugi! Yugi was his best friend, he had hoped for some sympathy.

"We know Kaiba, Jounouchi," Yami spoke before Yugi could answer. "He fights with you and leaves it clear he wants nothing to do with you. He doesn't _need _you as his slave. Obviously something must have happened for him suddenly change his mind and actually convince _you _to go along with this."

Seriously, where were all the gods? I don't see a hole opening up anytime soon, Jounouchi thought desperately.

"Um, well...he – and I – dinner..." The blonde sputtered incoherently. Okay, so it was his fault – to a certain extent – but if Kaiba wasn't such a prick they wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with.

"What did _you _do?" Yami probed further.

Jounouchi cursed whatever god existed and Kaiba with him; they would make a wonderful couple. Sadistic bastards.

"I may have broken his...laptop."

Silence followed his confession. That was, until, all hell broke loose when the two tried not to look too amused by poorly disguising their giggles as clearing their throats. Jounouchi appreciated that, but he realised he was not going to receive sympathy from them. If he was serious with himself he would also have to agree. This whole mess was his fault. He let his hunger and anger take over his reasoning and played with fire. And he got burned – bad.

"So you're still saying it's not your fault?" Yugi asked, his cough sounding suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Well I never said it wasn't my fault... I was just asking what gave you that idea." He huffed, shifting Kaiba's bag so it wouldn't fall from his shoulder. He wanted to throw it across the room as it only seemed to remind him of his current state.

Yami rolled his eyes while Yugi sighed deeply and brought his fingers to massage his forehead as if _he_ was the one with a headache. "Well, you dug your own hole, Jounouhi," Grave, more like it, thought the blonde, and I'm still waiting for it to swallow me. "Now you must face the consequences. Besides, Kaiba may be cold but he isn't cruel. He probably won't even bother with you too much. He says he can't stand being around you."

Jounouchi snorted, but his friend was right if he thought about it. Kaiba wanted nothing to do with him – wasn't that what he said yesterday? In any case, eventually (he prayed – no scratch that – he hoped) Kaiba would get tired or bored of him very quickly and leave him alone.

"Whatever." Jounouchi muttered just in time to see Honda and Ootogi make their way towards them. And with that, the conversation and further humiliation, was over. For now, at least.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Honda asked excitedly.

"Yep, just waiting for Ryou and Bakura." Yugi answered, looking around, though having no luck as he couldn't see the top of other people's heads.

"I wonder what those _two_ could be doing." Ootogi muttered, amused and knowingly. Jounouchi glanced at him curiously.

"There they are." Honda pointed to the two figures walking quickly towards them – one with a smug expression on his face and the other with a blush noticeable from a distant.

"What took so long?" Jounouchi asked when they finally reached the group.

"Oh, nothing." Ryou answered, not looking him in the eye.

Jounouchi knew that that nothing meant something. But he would look into that later, right now he had other things to worry about.

"Hey dog, make yourself useful and come here."

He looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba glaring daggers at the girls surrounding him. Jounouchi snickered when he realised the CEO was having trouble escaping their clutches. Well, Jounouchi had to admit, those girls were brave – or stupid. Either way, he couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his lips.

"Yes Kaiba?" He noticed Honda looking at him curiously, but didn't face him. He would explain – eventually.

"I said come over here." He commanded, as if speaking to a slave. Jounouchi wasn't sure what to make of Kaiba falling so easily into the habit. He frowned but took a step in his direction.

"Jounouchi, where are you going?" Honda asked.

Inwardly sighing, but outwardly grinning so not to make him worry he said, "I'll explain later. Save me a seat on the bus." He nodded towards the teacher already starting to line up students and turned back to the CEO.

---

The beach was beautiful, to say the least.

Unfortunately Jounouchi was buried chin to toe in sand and did not have the neck mobility to turn his head and admire the water. He did however have the pleasure of glaring directly into Honda's highly amused gaze. He could feel the sand going into his trunks and it was _extremely_ uncomfortable. Sand just wasn't meant to be there, he thought irritated. He tried to lay still but it was not easy and his eye twitched every so often.

"Ah, I can't believe you lost!" Honda exclaimed, waiting for Ootogi who was digging in his bag looking for the camera.

"Well, if _someone_," Jounouchi directed his glare to Bakura sitting inches away smirking scarily at the blonde, "hadn't friggin' dragged my foot down when I was in the water I would've won the stupid game."

"Now, now, Jou, can't you just admit you lost without blaming the innocent bystander?" Bakura said with a smirk Kaiba would cringe from. Jounouchi glared back.

"You could've friggin' drowned me ya know!"

Suddenly Jounouchi was blinded by a bright white flash. He could hear the clicking of the camera and growled angrily. He couldn't believe this. He was so close to beating Honda and Ootogi in their silly game of seeing who could hold their breath under water when he was violently jerked underwater. In surprise and panic he had kicked furiously at whatever held his foot, finally breaking the surface and gulping deep breaths of air and water. Choking, he struggled unto shore until he felt all the water leave his burning lungs.

Thankfully, Yugi was there to help him and he was glaring at Honda and Ootogi who were laughing so hard they were practically choking as well. Jounouchi had whipped around to see Bakura slinking from the water with the smuggest smirk the blonde had ever seen. Jounouchi had found the culprit.

"Okay, okay, OKAY guys! I think that's enough pictures for today." Jounouchi started to worm his way from his sand burial while trying to ignore the gasping laughs still coming from his so called friends. He groaned when more sand made its way into his trunks and tried to kick himself free of the cocoon.

Eventually, whatever god was out there finally took pity on his precious creation and decided it was enough laughter for one day. Though he had his issues with Bakura, he really knew how to amuse a god. His creation, without a breath of thanks the god thought irritably, broke free and ran into the water to wash away the sand in his trunks.

Grumbling, Jounouchi made his way back to shore and found Honda and Ootogi already being distracted by something else. He sat down heavily next to Yugi and Ryou on the beach towels. Taking a deep breath and letting it out dramatically he flopped onto his back with his hands cradling his head from behind.

"Bakura can be a prick, but he's only trying to have fun." Ryou said, looking away from his book to the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll forgive him after my sessions with my trauma specialist." Jounouchi snorted and Ryou rolled his eyes but grinned playfully.

They fell silent after that. The sounds of students and the waves washed over them. Ryou sat with his legs tucked under him reading his book. Yugi and Yami had gone off somewhere, vaguely hinting at getting snacks. Jounouchi wasn't sure, but could bet that Honda and Ootagi were in the water now trying to impress the ladies. And Bakura...well he didn't particularly care where he was, as long as he wasn't causing any trouble.

Jounouchi sighed softly, feeling completely relaxed for once in his life. No worries about school, work, his dad, friends... it was nice be able to breathe for once. Though the sun was pounding and he knew he would get burned, Jounouchi still couldn't fight the drowsiness that was falling on him. He'd woken up early this morning and he spent most of the afternoon in the water fooling around. He was exhausted.

He could feel his eyes getting too heavy to open and soon all he heard were the faint noises of the beach. Of course, whatever god had given him mercy before seemed to have changed his mind and too suddenly the blonde was being awoken rather rudely.

"Oi, mutt, nap time is later." Jounouchi felt someone shaking him and he groaned and turned over. "Wake up."

It took a few minutes for the gears to start in his head, but when they did, Jounouchi shot up and looked over to find Kaiba standing before him with his arms crossed and a smirk notably on his lips. What the hell did he want now? Was he going to ruin his beach day? And where did Ryou disappear to?

"What do you want Kaiba?" He tried to cover up his yawn by stretching as not to give the brunette further reason to torture him. He glared when he could see a perfectly arched eyebrow, not covered by his sun glasses, directed his way.

"Considering you're just wasting the day by sleeping, I'm here to give your life some meaning – serving me." Kaiba's smirk was infuriating.

"I think sleeping is meaning enough for my life." Jounouchi grumbled but started to stand up anyways. He flinched slightly when he felt how sore his muscles were. How had he been sleeping? And oh no, he could feel a sunburn on his shoulders when he massaged them lightly. Crap. His skin was going to be redder than a tomato. "What do you need me for?"

"I have to swim my laps but I need you to time me. Come on, follow me." Kaiba quickly turned around, and if he were wearing his trademark coat it would have been all dramatic. However he wasn't and Jounouchi fought back a snigger at how ridiculous the CEO looked trying to be serious while wearing blue swimming shorts.

He glanced around for any of his friends, but not one of them seemed to be around. Kaiba must've known this and that's why he chose that moment to find the blonde. Jounouchi was slightly taken aback by this, it seemed that Kaiba took his conditions seriously and wasn't going to embarrass him before his friends. He let out a sigh he didn't realise he was holding.

They walked silently towards a more secluded part of the beach where Kaiba could easily swim without having someone in his way. But Jounouchi figured part of his new job was to make sure no one came between the CEO and his exercise. He looked back again, to see if any of his friends were around but didn't see them. Where had they all disappeared to anyways? Wouldn't they be curious to where he had gone off to when they returned to their towels and not find Jounouchi where they last left him? He just hoped this wouldn't take too long.

Finally Kaiba stopped and Jounouchi, still lost in his thoughts, almost crashed into him but stopped an inch short of doing so. "Hey, some warning would be nice." Jounouchi grumbled, stepping back.

Kaiba glanced at him and then rolled his eyes. "We're here. Take this," and he threw his stopwatch to the unsuspecting blonde, "and don't break it."

Jounouchi caught the watch the last second and breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't dropped it. He didn't need himself in more debt than he already was. Kaiba was already stripping himself of his shirt and tossed it aside for Jounouchi to catch. He walked into the ocean and started making his way to the deeper water.

Throwing the CEO's shirt over his shoulder, which, he idly realised, would help keep the sun from burning his skin further, prepared the stopwatch. Jounouchi stood just with his feet in the sand, the waves touching his toes before they died on shore. He waved to let the brunette know he was ready.

In a flash Kaiba had dived into the water and his head came back up with his arms on either side stroking further and further away. Jounouchi gasped lightly at the speed and grace Kaiba had in the water. He'd assume Kaiba was a good swimming, especially considering how he needed someone to time him, but Jounouchi was still struck.

He moved swiftly and quickly, from one end to the other end of his imaginary pool. His arms moved gracefully, as if they melted with the water to move him along. Jounouchi, against his better judgement, couldn't help but stare. He would deny this and take it to his grave, but he admitted to himself, that Kaiba was an excellent swimmer. He made it look easy, like he was part of the ocean. Grudgingly, he admitted this was probably why he had such a toned figure because sitting behind a desk all day was certainly not the reason. Maybe he should take up swimming.

It felt like hours (though it was only 16 minutes and 46 seconds according to the stopwatch), of just watching the slim body going back and forth. Jounouchi shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, feeling slightly out of place. He didn't mind watching the CEO, but looking back, seeing his other classmates playing and having fun, he wished he were doing something else rather than standing back in the sand.

Feeling more unsettled than he thought he'd feel he left the stopwatch on top of Kaiba's discarded shirt and tested the water with his feet. It was slightly cold but it wouldn't take long to warm up from the sun's heat. Walking in slowly, he looked up and saw that Kaiba was too concentrated in his swimming to notice Jounouchi had left his post.

He'd probably get in trouble for it, but he didn't care at the moment. Finally he was far enough in the ocean that the water reached his waist, almost his chest, and took a deep breath submerging himself in water. He felt the shock of cold but stayed under, enjoying the sensation of the water surrounding him.

When he thought he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he broke the surface and took in air again. He'd forgotten how relaxing it was to be underwater. He floated on the surface just keeping his face above the small waves, just staring at the sky. Carefully he turned his head and looked for Kaiba. He saw the CEO slow down and dive under the water.

Jounouchi closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankle and then he was suddenly pulled underwater. His only thought at the moment was – oh hell no, not again! He struck out wildly with his leg, less frantically than when Bakura had brought him under, and pushed himself to the surface.

He coughed and tried to catch his balance once he broke the surface. However, he froze when he heard a sound that was completely unexpected and unfamiliar. He whipped around to find a chuckling Kaiba looking at the blonde with an amused expression. Jounouchi was in too much shock to move or remember he'd been choking just a few minutes ago. Was this Kaiba?

After staring for some time, Kaiba began to look uncomfortable. "I was testing you. I wanted to see what you would do if you pulled under again. It seems you learn quickly enough, and this time you were ready to react."

"You saw us earlier?" Jounouchi asked, surprised.

"Well, you and your friends stick out like a weed in a rose garden. Most of the class and the people visiting the beach did not miss your performance."

Jounouchi sighed deeply. He was seriously rethinking ever coming to the beach with these people – in fact this trip altogether didn't seem to be a good idea. "Just...don't do that anymore. I'm tired of getting water up my nose."

"Well, it was only fitting. Considering you stopped half way through your task. What kind of servant are you?"

Jounouchi growled. "Not a good one it seems, you may have to find yourself another one."

"Nice try mutt. As incompetent as you are, you're still worth to have around if only for my entertainment." Kaiba smirked, as always. Jounouchi was beginning to think this was his default face.

"Well, what now? Is there anything you need or can I return to my friends?" Jounouchi glanced over at where he expected his friends to be, but was disappointed when he still couldn't see them. Where did they all run off to without him?

"Hm, seems your friends don't need you right now."

That hurt, but Jounouchi wasn't about to let the CEO see his flinch. "I'm sure they're just wondering where I am."

"Just as well. I suppose I don't need you anymore. Besides, I can't have you hindering me while I swim. You flail like a dog in water." Kaiba said smugly.

"I"M NOT A DAMN DOG! I could beat you at swimming no problem."Actually, Kaiba could probably beat him hands down, but he could sense the challenge and he wasn't about to back out.

The CEO raised an eyebrow, "If that is what you think. Please, prove me wrong." Without another warning he launched himself underwater and swam away from the blonde. Jounouchi, not expecting the sudden move, almost fell back into the water but caught himself from going under.

"I'll prove you wrong alright!" He yelled before diving in, trailing behind.

On the sand, the stopwatch continued to tick off the minutes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I also hope you don't mind Kaiba's slight OCC-ness...there's a reason for it, it's there but very subtle, though we'll see later if it's reason enough ;p


End file.
